


The Grand Finale

by Ladysmiths (Karjul)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Ladysmiths' Ring of 3, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karjul/pseuds/Ladysmiths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris, Ezra and Vin put on a show we'd all like to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grand Finale

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story previously posted at our Ladysmiths Fanfiction Archive. The Ladysmiths are two authors. This story was wonderfully written by my cohort and talented friend Nic. We love Ezra/Vin/Chris so named them our Ring of 3.

“A hotel would have been much preferable to this abhorrent place,” Ezra circled the small room they were standing in.

“C’mon Ezra, it’s not that bad.” Chris was also checking out the house, although it did seem more like a shack. “Besides, I had no idea the meeting would run this long, or that the hotels would all be booked. It was nice of Vin’s friend to let us use his apartment for the weekend while he’s away.”

Ezra didn’t look convinced, “We stopped searching too early, I’m sure a vacancy could have been found in a finer establishment if we’d been more persistent.”

Chris rolled his eyes, “It’s clean, and it’s bigger than Vin’s apartment.”

“This is true,” Ezra conceded slightly.

“And I never hear you complaining when we stay over at Vin’s,” Chris continued as he grinned knowingly.

“That’s different,” Ezra defended.

“Maybe if we acted more like we were at Vin’s place, you’d quit whinging,” Chris began slowly stalking towards Ezra.

Seeing the gleam in their leader’s eyes, and knowing his were also shining in anticipation, Ezra vaguely wondered whether they should wait, “Shouldn’t Mr Tanner be back from seeing his friend off by now, I thought we weren’t that far from the station?”

Chris shrugged, but didn’t stop advancing on the undercover agent, “Maybe the train was late, and they did choose to walk instead of driving.”

Ezra was about to say something else, when his mouth was covered with Chris’ and the hot, wet tongue found its way down his throat. Instead the undercover agent sucked on Chris’ tongue and moaned into the kiss.

Breaking away from the sweet lips, Chris kicked off his shoes and hurriedly removed his jacket, smiling when he noticed Ezra stepping out of his shoes while tugging at his tie, as if the small strip of material was to blame for the undercover agent’s shortness of breath. Quickly helping Ezra with the tie and tossing it over his shoulder, Chris then attacked the other man’s tailored jacket, also throwing it to the floor. Ezra didn’t have the capacity to protest as Chris propelled him towards the oversized sofa. Which actually made the house seem smaller, Ezra vaguely thought as he lay back, losing the idea as Chris devoured his mouth once again. This time however, Ezra made sure his tongue found a path into the mouth moving over his, and Chris parted his lips allowing Ezra to taste every part of the warm, moist cavern.

Chris began kissing, licking and nipping his way along Ezra’s jaw line, knowing he was making as many moaning and growling noises as the man under him. Finally nuzzling his face into Ezra’s neck, Chris gently sucked at the pulse that was beating under his lips as he began unbuttoning the undercover agent’s shirt. Brushing his fingers lightly over the smooth skin, Chris followed the trail they left with his tongue. Licking at the sheen of sweat that had begun to appear over the well-muscled stomach, before moving back up to graze his teeth across a nipple. Chris ignored the undercover agent’s gasp as he continued biting and sucking at the hardening nub.

Kneading one of Chris’ strong arms and shoulders through the shirt with one hand and winding his other hand through the short blond hair, Ezra arched his body into the tingling sensation their leader’s mouth was causing. When he felt the pulling sensation on his shirt, Chris reluctantly lifted his head, only managing to undo a few of the top buttons, before the material slid over his head and was tossed to the floor. Ezra wasted no time running his hands over the broad, hard chest as he captured Chris’ teasing lips with his mouth, both tongues duelling for entrance into the other’s mouth. Chris’ hand slid its way down the firm body under him, deftly opening the pants that were in its way and shoving them down, as his fingers finally encircling the hardening flesh they had sought.

Neither man was aware of the door opening, but they both heard the soft Texas drawl, “Vin comin’ in.”

Ezra and Chris ceased what they were doing, and sat up on the couch to find Vin grinning at them, “You didn’t have to stop. I just didn’t want to startle you and cause any injuries.”

“Where were you?” Chris asked, his voice deeper and silkier than normal was causing both Vin and Ezra to react slightly.

Vin recovered quickly, and held up the bag he was holding, “Stopped off to get something for breakfast tomorrow.” Heading for the kitchen to put the items away, Vin added, “Good thing too, looks like you guys were workin’ up an appetite.”

“Even considering that unscheduled stop, you were still gone an unnecessarily long time,” Ezra muttered, trying to figure out the smirk the sharpshooter had on his face.

“I stopped to watch the show,” Vin admitted.

“The show?” Chris was also trying to work out what the hell Vin was finding so amusing as the sharpshooter made his way to stand behind the couch. “What are you talking about?”

Vin’s smiled broadened as he pointed to the window directly in front of them, “You can see in from the road.”

Chris felt the need to move, but didn’t think he could stand up right now. So he perched himself on the arm of the sofa, resting his feet on the seat as he ran a hand through his tousled hair. He was shocked by what Vin had said, but what disturbed him more was the fact that it didn’t bother him nearly as much as he thought it should. Chris certainly didn’t feel the need to jump right off the couch and begin ranting, which is exactly what Ezra was doing now.

Ezra’s eyes were getting wider by the second as he leapt off couch, moving to one side of the window, out of anyone’s line of sight, “You should have said something as soon as you walked in. And who puts a sofa right in front of the window. And why in the hell didn’t we notice it.” Ezra saw Vin with that infernal grin still in place, the undercover agent angrily adjusted his pants and continued, “It’s not funny. At least Chris was still half dressed....”

Vin laughed at Ezra, and then moved to stand by Chris. Seeing the older man deep in thought, Vin knew he was trying to work out whether being seen was a good thing or not. “You looked real sexy, Cowboy,” Vin whispered huskily in Chris’ ear.

Leaning into the feel of Vin’s breath on his ear, Chris couldn’t stop himself from reacting to Vin’s words. Although his conscience was telling him that he should be embarrassed or maybe even ashamed, the rest of him was becoming more and more turned on at the thought if people watching him as he entwined his body with either Ezra or Vin.

Noticing Chris’ reactions Vin swirled his tongue over the enticing ear before he continued, “Nothin’s cooled down at the thought of people watchin’. In fact, I think you’re gettin’ hotter.” Vin ran his hands down the muscled chest and brushed his fingers across the bulge in Chris’ tight, black pants to emphasise his point.

Chris couldn’t argue, Vin was stating exactly what he was realising himself, so he just sighed and gave himself up to the sensations Vin’s touch was giving him.

“Mr Tanner, are you listening to me?”

Vin removed his lips from Chris’ ear to see what the undercover agent wanted.

Ezra rolled his eyes, “I was enquiring as to whether any of the general public were out there this evening with you.”

Chris tilted his head slightly to see Vin’s face, curious as to the answer himself.

“I didn’t notice anybody,” Vin grinned. “But then I was distracted.”

“What kind of answer is that,” Ezra mumbled as he began refastening the buttons on his shirt.

“What do you think you’re doin’,” Vin started moving towards Ezra.

“What does it look like,” Ezra spat out, not looking up to meet either Vin or Chris’ face. Ezra wasn’t happy with this situation, he’d been taught at an early age to be discreet about everything, likes and dislikes, opinions and emotions. Being on public display wasn’t sitting very well at all, and the other two didn’t seem bothered. At least Chris was being quiet, calm and thoughtful about it. On the other hand, Vin was downright amused and didn’t seem to care about Ezra’s discomfort at all.

A hand stilled the movement of his fingers, and Ezra raised his eyes to gaze into Vin’s blue ones which shone with laughter, “It’s okay Ez, your best side was in view.”

This wasn’t funny and Ezra was about to tell the sharpshooter as much when his words were cut off with a kiss. Why did these two men always shut him up this way, and why did it always work, Ezra thought vaguely while opening his lips and letting Vin’s tongue slide its way into his mouth. Undoing the few buttons that Ezra had managed to fasten, Vin slipped the shirt past Ezra’s shoulders and tossed it to the floor. As he began gliding his hands up and down the undercover agent’s back, Vin gently manoeuvred Ezra to the sofa. Vin broke the kiss to lay Ezra back down, and then the sharpshooter climbed over supple body.

“Vin, I don’t think...” Ezra panted.

“Sshhh,” Vin whispered in his ear, before licking and sucking at Ezra’s neck.

Ezra groaned as he wound his fingers through the long, soft hair and pulled Vin closer. Vin’s hands roamed down the undercover agent’s chest, undoing the pants and trying to push them down. Ezra also wanted to be free of the restricting material, and both men wriggled around until the pants were discarded. When he felt a hand cup his hardening flesh, Ezra reflexively bucked his hips wanting more of the touch. Vin fondled Ezra’s groin, as his mouth found the undercover agent’s once more. Coaxing Ezra’s tongue into his willing mouth, Vin began sucking and tasting until they were both moaning into the kiss.

Chris could see the attraction in being a voyeur as he watched the taught limbs trying to snake their way around the lean body.

Vin carefully extracted himself from the undercover agent’s grip and knelt up on the end of the couch, smiling when he heard Ezra begin to whimper. Turning to face Chris, Vin took one of their leader’s hands, stepping off the couch, indicating that Chris should take his place. Chris glanced worriedly at the window, and then back at Vin.

“Does it matter?” Vin asked.

To Chris, the only thing that mattered right now was Ezra’s naked, writhing body yearning for him. As Chris leaned over him, Ezra quickly grabbed a handful of the blond hair and directed Chris’ head to his throat. Chris breathed in Ezra’s scent deeply before he began licking and sucking at the smooth flesh. Ezra wrapped his arms tightly around Chris, glad he was finally feeling skin against skin, but moaning unhappily when he felt the material against his leg. Reaching down with one hand, Ezra wanted nothing more than to remove the offending clothing. Realising this, Chris also moved a hand between their bodies to help. Suddenly another strong pair of hands reached around Chris to undo the pants much more effectively than their fumbling, and both Chris and Ezra allowed Vin to pull them and the underwear off in one fluid motion. Spreading his legs further apart, Ezra arched his hips until his throbbing penis touched Chris’. Growling, Chris lowered himself over the man underneath him, and they both immediately began grinding against one another, their sweat slickened bodies making their movements smoother.

Suddenly, Chris felt a slippery finger entering him, tilting his head slightly he noticed the small bottle of oil that was placed on the floor next to them. When had Tanner gotten that, Chris hadn’t realised the young man had even left the room. However, none of that matter anymore as one hand caressed Chris’ firm ass and another finger was added to the first. As Chris moved back onto the intruders, while Ezra bucked his hips so as not to lose the feel of Chris rubbing against him.

When Vin had stretched Chris enough and he reached for the oil once more, Chris took the opportunity to quickly kiss Ezra’s swollen lips once more before moving away to kneel beside the sofa. Although Ezra allowed Chris to move, he still had is fingers firmly entwined in their leader’s hair making sure the man didn’t go too far. A sigh escaped the undercover agent’s lips and he loosened his grip a little, when he felt the rough tongue gliding over his length. Chris lapped at the juices leaking from the undercover agent while he fondled and squeezed the swollen balls with one hand and stroked the smooth chest with the other, stopping to pinch and tweak at a nipple when he found one.

Chris opened his mouth when he felt the hardness pressing against his opening, and swallowed Ezra’s pulsing organ as slowly as Vin was filling him. Raising his hips, Ezra tried to bury himself in the warm, moist cavern. Vin was feeling the same way, relishing the tight, hot passage into Chris, but he knew he’d have to move when their leader began rocking backwards and forwards. Reaching under his friend, Vin firmly gripped Chris’ aching erection and started pumping at the same time as he began thrusting his rock, hard cock in and out of Chris’ delicious body. Chris immediately began sucking on Ezra’s penis in time with Vin’s thrusting and was soon moaning around the flesh in his mouth. Ezra’s mind was reeling with the sensations Chris’ hands and mouth were causing. So, when he looked down to see Chris sucking on him so enthusiastically and Vin’s sweat soaked body as he pounded into the equally sweat soaked body under him, Ezra knew he couldn’t hold out any longer. Throwing his head back Ezra came, his seed gushing down Chris’ throat. Chris’ muscles began clenching and with one final thrust Vin felt his release deep inside Chris, feeling their leader’s hot liquid flow over his hand in the same instance.

Carefully withdrawing from Chris, Vin sat down next to their leader who’d slumped forward and lain his head on the sated undercover agent’s legs. The only sound in the room was the ragged breath of the three men, as they recovered from their lovemaking.

Finally, Vin was able to stand, and went to the window to draw the curtains.

Watching what the sharpshooter was doing, Ezra was shocked to realise he’d completely forgotten about that damn window, “You couldn’t have done that earlier?”

Vin grinned in the same annoying way he had been all evening, “We couldn’t just close the show at the intermission, had to give the public the grand finale.”

THE END


End file.
